


Magic of Friendship

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [29]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Food Fight, Friendship, Movie Night, Shawn Spencer Can Cook, Shawn needs a distraction after psy vs psy happened, nachos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Shawn & Gus drag Riona out to go see "Stardust", and then they head back to the Psych office for Shawn-cooked nachos.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Original Female Character(s), Burton "Gus" Guster & Riona Gallagher, Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 4





	Magic of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn definitely needed a distraction after the events of "Psy vs Psy" (2x03), and Shawn would 100% get Gus to help him drag Riona out of the morgue to go see her new favorite movie. Their friendship means a lot to me.

Riona heard a rap at the doors to the morgue, and she looked up to see Shawn and Gus. She tilted her head at them. As far as she knew, there wasn’t an active case; they’d just finished up the counterfeiter case, and Shawn almost always worked murders, and another body hadn’t dropped _that_ fast.

“Hi,” she said, tilting her head ever-so-slightly.

“Come on. Put your stuff away. Pack up. We’re going out.” Shawn clapped his hands together.

“Where?” she asked, looking over at Gus for answers.

“To see a movie,” Gus replied. “Come on, you haven’t been out of the morgue since you got the body for the last case.”

Riona crossed her arms and sighed. She knew it wouldn’t be worth it to argue. They had clearly made up their minds that this was something they were all doing, and it did feel nice to be wanted.

“You know, I could have had plans,” she said.

“Riona, if you’re here, you don’t have plans. _Maybe_ you’ll go home and garden or hang up on your roof, and you’ll definitely cuddle with Freyja, but your _plans_ are to just work for hours on cold case work.” Shawn gave her a very pointed look.

“Okay, _fine_ , I don’t have any plans. What movie are we seeing?” Riona went around to her office to grab her purse and then she wrapped one arm around Shawn’s left and her other around Gus’ right.

“It’s a surprise,” Shawn said. “But you will _love_ it.”

~*~

Spoiler alert: she did love it. She’d been wanting to see _Stardust_ since the trailers first dropped. She gave them both big hugs as they exited the theater.

“That was _fantastic_. Thank you for bringing me out,” she said.

Shawn nodded with a grin. “Knew you’d love it.”

Riona wrapped her arm around his, and she leaned into his shoulder. Shawn looked over at Gus.

“Nachos back at the Psych office?”

“You know that’s right. Riona, you in?” Gus gave her a nudge.

Riona nodded. “Food is a good option. Popcorn is not a meal.”

“Popcorn is an appetizer,” Shawn agreed.

They got into the Blueberry, and Riona requested they stop by the SBPD so that she could get her car. She followed them back to the Psych office, and she was impressed watching Shawn craft the nachos.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” she said.

“Yeah. Dad took all the fun out of it when he was teaching me, but I realized that it’s really fun to cook comfort food for people. Gus and I like nachos. And desserts.” Shawn shrugged.

“Except when Shawn decides to cook the desserts in an Easy Bake oven.”

“And I’ve learned my lesson,” Shawn replied. “No more Easy Bake pineapple upside down cake. Easy Bake ovens are a _lie_.”

Riona giggled and looked at Gus for an explanation. Gus just rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Riona snickered and turned back to Shawn. He brought over a steaming plate of nachos and individual plates to scoop them onto, and he settled between Gus and Riona on the couch.

The three of them ate and lounged together, helping each other scrape more toppings onto their chips and laughing when messes were made. Riona enjoyed these nights with Shawn and Gus, and she was glad that they were willing to barge into the morgue and drag her out.

“Thank you. Both of you.” Riona gave them both a smile and hoped that they could feel her appreciation.

“No problem,” Gus said, reaching around Shawn and nudging her shoulder gently.

“Someone has to make sure you don’t spend all your time at work.” Shawn stole a chip off her plate.

“Um, mine!” She stole one from his.

“You two better behave; food is for eating, not fighting.” Gus pulled his plate closer to himself as if to protect it.

“We are eating, Gus! I’m just trying to salvage some of the good toppings!” Shawn picked another one of Riona’s loaded chips off her plate.

Riona lunged before he could get it in his mouth, sending both of their plates flying. Gus was off the couch in a second, retreating to his desk where he could eat his nachos in peace. Meanwhile, Riona was using the fact that she was a quite a bit weight-ier than Shawn to her advantage and pinning him to the couch.

“You stole my nachos,” she said.

“I did,” he replied. “And I think that might have been a mistake.” His hazel eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Do not take my food,” she told him seriously before chewing on her bottom lip.

“I didn’t realize you weren’t good at sharing,” Shawn replied oh-so-innocently.

“Maybe you should have had that third eye opened up a bit wider,” she shot back, pushing herself off the couch as she realized that having him underneath her like that was…not the best position to be in at the moment.

“You know I’m not cleaning up after you,” Gus said from his safe place.

“No, I think that Shawn should clean up this mess, and I’ll be nice and work on the dishes from cooking.” She put her hands on her hips.

“Why do I get the mess? There’s chips everywhere!” Shawn protested.

“Do you want the mess _and_ the dishes?” she asked.

Shawn pouted at her. “I thought you were supposed to be _nice_ ,” he whined.

Riona just smiled and picked a chip out of his hair. She moved over to the dishes and started cleaning them, mostly so that she could try to calm the electricity running through her body.

“Gus, she’s being mean, isn’t she?” Shawn’s voice was _petulant_.

Riona couldn’t help but giggle and turned to the best friends, noticing Shawn just. Standing on the couch. And Gus finished his plate of nachos, shrugged, and gestured toward where she stood.

“She is cleaning. I’d say she’s nicer than you deserve after stealing her food.”

“ _Stealing her food_? She also stole from my plate!” Shawn threw up his hands.

“After you took from mine!” Riona retorted. “And, y’know, your mess isn’t that bad. Half of the toppings got on _us_.”

“I don’t think he knows where the vacuum is,” Gus replied.

“I can’t do this with you right now. Either of you.” Shawn crossed his arms, the pout back in place.

Riona snickered, finished the dishes, and opened her arms to him for a hug. “Truce?”

Shawn looked her up and down as if x-raying her, and he sighed and relaxed. “Truce.”

Riona leaned into him as he accepted her hug, and she peeked over his shoulder at Gus. “You deserve a hug, too.”

Gus held up his hands. “I will claim that hug when you two aren’t covered in nacho toppings. I am not staining my shirt for a hug.” He finished his statement with a big smile, though.

“Oh, Gus! Come here! Sometimes a good, messy hug is just what’s needed!” Shawn pulled half away from Riona and opened up his free arm to Gus.

Riona smiled when Shawn’s enthusiasm was all that was needed to get Gus into a group hug, though she did try not to push any food into Gus. She was so glad to call them both her friends.


End file.
